ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Ultimate Aggregor Returns
When it to Unleashed Battle Force. It want to Evil Aggregor put is Ascalon to used turning into Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor) is attacking the Top Plumbers to do, and escape them. Hypnosis In the Electrokinetic Lab... Ben: Let's fix the timeline and restore peace to the future! It stopping alone. Ben: But that's not what I came here to tell you. I came to explain to you what happened to Upgrade. (transformed) Upgrade! With a merge in a armor, but still guide as Knight. Upgrade (Unleashed Battle Force, while it still trying longer): Whoa! And you're going to school today. It's your last week for the month. Just deal with it. (his merge back with a long, holding the Plumbers' Badge) I am indeed feeling rather good. I mean, yeah I'm fine. It work still... Upgrade (Unleashed Battle Force): You haven't won yet. I have a surprise for you. I set the school for self-destruct. (Plumbers' Badge but explosion is EX's Lab to destroyed with Red Tornado's head) Red Tornado! Fire and ice. They cancel each other out. (seconded long ago, Upgrade morphing turned into Jet Ship and flew away) Is flew too, but is coming with Upgrade's Jet Ship longer ago) Upgrade's Jet Ship: Hopefully I don't change back here, Ship. If I do, I'm dead, just like on Energia. Incoming! (flew up and stopping with Aggregor alonger) Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): I am armor, this is like a world. (absorbs the Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent to coping the formerly using Evil Alpha Aliens form after second Negative Aliens to go) Upgrade's Jet Ship: I did. I've been roaming space recollecting my forms though. I still need a boost, though. I'm nowhere near up to speed. Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): (shot a telekinetic at the Upgrade turned normal shape, it falls) Upgrade (Unleashed Battle Force): Thanks for getting me a huge leap closer to my goal. (is beep red) Deja vu. (detransformed) Oh man, it lose power! Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): We cannot fusedable. Ben: Well, it cannot formation want formation. I think I have a plan. Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): (using the telekinetic blast with Ben then transformed) Way Big (Unleashed Battle Force): Way Big! (is telekinetic blast using to body stealth enable) Arrrrrrgggggggh! (detransformed) Ugh, that's because with full enable at stealth body? Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): Believe me them. Ben: Hey, put him down! Evil Aggregor (Ascalon's armor): (shot it with a telekinetic blast and captured Ben along time) Ben transformed. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Technoshock! Is a Technoshock first appearance but since Alien Unleashed like a transformation in Heroes United or Ultimate Alien form. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): (roars, shot a beam with a Hyper Beam on Evil Aggregor and armor detransformed, using with Evil Ultimate Aggregor it absorbed the All Pokemons to the form) Evil Ultimate Aggregor: I am Ultimate form! Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): RETREAT! Non-cameo Aliens *Shockquatch (hologram only) Aliens used *Upgrade *Way Big (cameo, but is destroyed on telekinetic blast by Evil Aggregor but is destroyed) *Technoshock (in the end) Trivia *Technoshock first appeared in Alien Unleashed, but still it destroyed with Way Big, she Technoshock using the Way Big's powers formerly.